Great Dome
Located in Iacon, the Great Dome is the city-state's center piece. It outlines Iacon Central and provides protection to the Celestial Spires, where the government of Iacon is seated. Currently the Great Dome functions as the main Autobot base on Cybertron. Because Iacon tends to be the place that the Autobots protect best, the Dome and the Spires are of symbolic importance to them and they often refer to them to signify amazement, surprise or exasperation. Description The Great Dome of Iacon rises dramatically from the center of the Autobot megapolis, a golden and crystalline spheroid of such immense size that it dwarfs everything surrounding it for hundreds of kilometers. Built during a distant epoch, the sleek and shining structure represents the apex of Cybertronian architecture, its remarkable symmetry a monument to the mathematical and artistic precision of the Cybertronians during a time of peace and prosperity before the global civil war dragged on for eons. The seemingly infinite space within curvature of the colossal structure allows the Great Dome to house not only thousands of citizens comfortably, but also the Celestial Spires which are the at the heart of the government of Iacon and of significant importance to the Autobots who have made the city-state their primary command base on Cybertron. Although the continued conflict has taken a toll on the vast city, it continues to stand as both a symbol of Cybertronian potential and a virtually impenetrable Autobot fortress.Description written by Dreadtread. History ''The Transformers'' cartoon Iacon served as the headquarters of the Autobots under Optimus Prime's command. Access to the base was only possible by an extendable bridge and the Autobots needed to signal their approach before being allowed into Iacon. Among the facilities the base contained was a launch bay on the highest floor; the roof could be retracted to allow a starship to leave. As the conflict dragged on, energy became scarce and much was invested in simply gathering what was still around. When that strategy reached its dead end, the Autobots decided to take a starship and look for energy off-planet. The Decepticons learnt of this plan and dispatched the duo of Soundwave, whose altmode resembled the lampposts in front of Iacon, and Laserbeak to Iacon to keep tabs on the Autobots. When the Autobots prepared for takeoff, Soundwave reported back to Decepticon Headquarters, where his faction had prepared the launch of a starship of their own. They took off mere moments after the Autobots did. Four million years later, the Dinobots traveled to Cybertron and were captured by Shockwave's troops. The only one to escape was Swoop, who flew away from Decepticon Headquarters and kept on flying until he had passed Iacon, which was in the same pristine state as the Autobots had left it in. Alternatively, the Autobots prepared to launch their starship while Iacon's surroundings were burning as a consequence of a Decepticon assault. Optimus Prime was the last one to enter the vessel, but was momentarily halted by the arrival of Elita One and her soldiers, who wanted to board as well. Optimus Prime denied their request, stating it was totally safer to stay in the base while the Decepticon forces attacked it too dangerous. The words had barely left his mouth when Iacon was bombarded and missiles got in through the open roof, seemingly killing Elita One and the others. Though the starship also took some hits, the launch could supposedly proceed as planned. ''Shattered Glass'' Dungeons & Dinobots Iacon was the main complex in the city-state of the same name. It served as the headquarters of the Autobots and was home to some of them, among which Optimus Prime. Characteristic lampposts adorned the entrance to the complex. Facilities contained within Iacon included a smelting pool as well as a crusher device for those times the smelting pool was not an option. References Category:Autobot bases Category:Cybertron locations Category:Iacon Category:Interjections Category:Shattered Glass locations